


Meet the Family

by Kellygirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Future AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy learns that some relatives like to visit at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

Eggsy woke up, his hand automatically searching for Harry's body. He frowned as his fingers met a cold empty space. Now he was fully awake. The bathroom door was open, light off so Harry wasn't in there. Eggsy glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. 

If something was going on at HQ, Harry would have woken him up before leaving. He heard a laugh coming from downstairs so he grabbed his gun off the nightstand. 

In only pajama pants and with his gun held behind his back, Eggsy started for the stairs. He could hear the tone of Harry's voice and it didn't sound stressed, but honestly when did it? He once watched Harry politely offer tea to three men before kicking their asses and then fetching his drink.

Eggsy heard another voice. The accent was English but a little off.

"You sure? I could do it quick. Know a witch could stuff a soul back in 'fore you could blink."

Eggsy paused in the middle of the stairway. What the fuck?

The man kept talking. "Might could help, any more megalomaniacs come up with their version of the final solution. Took me three months to find out you'd survived. You and your tailoring group."

Tailoring was said with such derision that Eggsy almost laughed. Whoever this was, they knew Harry wasn't no tailor.

Harry laughed. "Sorry, William. Things were a little busy and I was in a coma for a few weeks. I shall try and make sure you're notified the next time someone hijacks my brain to kill a bunch of hate filled southerners."

Now Eggsy had to see this guy. Was this some ex showing up to renew an old acquaintance or some shit?

He continued down the stairs, flicking the safety back on, the gun now held down by his side. They were in the living room, Harry in the dark green striped pajama shirt and pants Eggsy had gotten him for his birthday. Harry smiled and gestured him forward. 

The other guy looked normal. Blond hair, sharp, hungry face. He wore a black leather coat, red shirt, black jeans. The look on his face was one Eggsy recognized from back in his estate days. He looked like he'd deal out a lot of pain and not give a fuck.

He was studying Eggsy as hard as Eggsy was studying him. Then he laughed. "Jesus, Harry, how old his he? Robbing the fucking cradle, ain't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk about cradles and robbing them."

Eggsy relaxed. Asshole but not a threat by Harry's body language.

"I'm twenty six." 

Eggsy moved closer and sprawled down next to Harry on the couch. He sat his gun on the table. There were tea cups and plates on the coffee table. How long had they been down here? He eyed Harry. "Catching up with an old...friend?"

Harry smirked and lay his arm on the back of the couch, hand warm against the back of Eggsy's neck. "Something like that. Meet William Hart. He's a hmm, Uncle I guess you could say. The bloodline's a little murky."

William laughed and leaned towards Eggsy, his hand stretched out. "It is a little foggy. Nice to meet you, Eggsy. You a tailor too?" 

Eggsy shook William's hand and didn't try and play no strength game. The hand was soft, the fingers long, nails short and clean. Eggsy shrugged. 

"Yeah. I can't get enough of all that tailoring, mate. So Uncle, huh? Funny that. You don't look in anyway like Harry or the pictures I've seen of his mum and dad. Plus, shouldn't you be older?"

William laughed and threw him a wink. Harry huffed out a laugh and pulled Eggsy closer. "It's a bit muddled. I'll explain later." He looked at William. "If that's okay?"

William shrugged and stood. He pulled out some car keys. "Don't bother me none. Glad you got someone to take care of you in your golden years."

They both laughed while Eggsy frowned at what apparently was an inside joke. 

Harry stood as they both moved towards the door. "Yes, well we can't all travel the world and such. How's that group you got involved with a while back?"

William sighed. "They're fine. Little wild on occasion but that's to be expected. V-day was a treat, let me tell you. It was good most of the girls were far out in the country. Woulda been a right mess if they'd been near a town."

Harry nodded and William laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. His voice was low but compassionate. "Heard about the church. Ain't gonna tell you what you already know. Just be glad you're here, got it?"

Harry gave him a brief hug and Eggsy got up and moved closer. William met his gaze from over Harry's shoulder and gave him a squinty eyed look. "Not gonna give you the shovel talk, Eggsy. You seem the smart type. Make sure this one knows how lucky he is, yeah?"

Eggsy laughed. "Oh, I don't let him forget, bruv. Nice to meet one of Harry's relatives."

William chuckled. "Hold your opinion on that." He opened the door and stepped out. He stared at them for a moment and Eggsy couldn't help but think how well he fit into the darkness and quiet that permeated the street at this time of night. "Be seeing you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Don't be a stranger, William."

After Harry shut the door, he yawned and stretched. "William always arrives unexpectedly. At least this time there's no broken furniture."

Eggsy helped him clean up, taking plates and napkins into the kitchen.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Harry put the cups in the sink and turned the water on. "I think it's been about ten years." 

He began to clean the dishes. "The first time I met him when I was twenty-one. I hardly believed him when he told me we were related."

Eggsy opened the fridge. Now he was hungry. They had the following day off and nothing to do but a little paperwork. "Why is that?" He stood up, roast beef in his hands. "Wait, when you said the bloodlines were a little muddled was he born out of wedlock or summat?"

Harry dried cups and looked at him. "That's a good guess, but no. It's a little more complicated than that. I'll have to start at the beginning which is long before I was born." He put the dishes up and grabbed bread for Eggsy’s sandwich. 

"My great great grandfather, Stephen Hart, had a sister named Anne, that married below her. The man had money but not as much as the Harts had hoped. Her husband died unexpectedly after two years of marriage. She had a young child and Stephen told her to come home, but she wanted to stay in town and refused his offers to help. They had a little money and she raised the boy by herself. She'd send notes, letters letting him know how things were. When they stopped, Stephen sent someone to investigate. Word came back she was dead, her son presumed killed by robbers a few days before her passing."

Eggsy frowned and bit into his sandwich. "Okay, unfortunate and sad. What's that got to do with William?"

Harry drummed fingers against the kitchen table. "The son wasn't dead, well, not all the way." Harry cleared his throat. "I don't mean to sound mysterious but here the story turns a little incredulous but never the less, passed down among my family as truth. Not something we outright discussed, but each descendant has heard the rumor that we...that there was a demon in our family." 

At Eggsy’s incredulous look, Harry laughed and continued.

"It was at first believed this demon would return and slaughter any related to him, but after awhile it was determined that the demon had no interest in his barely known family. There were a few in my family that researched and took what they found and used it to join a group of people that tried to keep track of this demon and others like it. They never revealed the connection, but looking back at family notes and stories I think the group found out and barred any in my family from joining due to uncertain loyalties."

Eggsy wiped his mouth. "What? That's bullshit. You is loyal to the bone. Don't know your past family or nothing but I bet they was similar."

Harry smiled as he got a glass of water. “I think the main thing my ancestors wanted was knowledge on how to kill this demon in case he did show up. In the early nineteen hundreds there are notes in the family records that the demon had found my grandmother and introduced himself. Said he wasn't there to hurt anyone. Just curious."

Eggsy kept eating, a frown on his face. "Don't see how this is all connected."

Harry sipped his water. "She left a drawing of the man she met. The man she drew looks exactly like William."

Eggsy gave him a confused look. "What?"

Harry sighed and put down his glass. "The demon that my family talked about is William, also known in certain circles as Spike, or William the Bloody."

Eggsy laughed. "Oh come on! You're taking the piss! That guy's a what, a fucking demon?"

He kept laughing but let it die out as Harry just waited. Eggsy figured now Harry would tell him how gullible he was even after two years as a Kingsman.

Eggsy looked around like he was expecting William to pop out of the oven. "Are you for real? There are demons and they live for hundreds of years and visit their relatives to have tea in the middle of the night?"

Harry chuckled. "I know how it sounds, Eggsy. It was a family rumor, kept very hush hush that became pretty damn true when William got curious. He's a demon in a human's body and he requires blood, hates sunlight, crosses, and pointy wooden sticks."

Eggsy stood up. "HE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE. WHAT THE FUCK, HARRY?!"

Harry stood too and put his glass in the sink. He grabbed Eggsy's elbow and led him towards the stairs.

"I know it's a lot to believe, and from what else my family knows, William's a bit different. Usually the absence of a soul means any compassion or love is incapable of these beings. Seems William never lost those emotions and was a devoted to his mentally unstable sire and lover."

Harry turned out the living room lights. 

"The fact that he didn't kill us is unusual. When I met him, he was a little...rough but it was mostly an act. He was interesting and we made vague plans to keep in touch, I think due to curiosity on both our parts. Then, something happened to him awhile back and he got a soul. That's even more unusual and it makes other demons and assorted monsters hate his guts. Not that William cares. He'll kill them if he needs to."

Eggsy retrieved his gun and followed Harry upstairs. "So he kills other vampires. Little odd, innit?"

Harry slid into bed. "I asked him and he said it was strange, but he got bored killing humans and what not. I think he likes to talk to me because we both work for secret organizations that have something in common."

Eggsy used the bathroom, washed his hands and came to bed. "And what's that then?"

Harry turned to him. "We save the world. Kingsman saves it from people that want power or control. William's group saves it from demons who consider the earth theirs, and want it back, minus the humans that infest it."

"What's his group called?"

Harry yawned and seemed to sink further into their sheets. 

"I'm not sure they have a name. There's the Watcher's Council. That's the group a few of my ancestors found out about and joined to get more information. Then there are a contingent of young girls imbued with extra strength that William helps train. They're called Slayers. Vampire Slayers though I imagine they slay anything that needs it."

Eggsy shook his head. His mind was swimming, still half convinced Harry was having him on big time. "This is all so crazed."

He thought Harry was sleep when he got no comment but a few minutes later, Harry mumbled, "Welcome to the family."

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines a little iffy. I don't read the Buffy or Angel Comics but this takes place after Btvs S7 and after Angel Season 5.
> 
> According to Wiki, Spike's age is debated because of comics and books but I thought of him as dying sometime around the 1850's.
> 
> As for Harry introducing him as William Hart, Spike just likes the sound of it.


End file.
